disneys_super_smashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula
Count Dracula (ドラキュラ, Dorakyura), also known as Drac (ドラック, Doraku), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Disney's Hotel Transylvania series. He is a pure-blooded vampire, the owner of Hotel Transylvania. He is also the father of Mavis, the fiancé of Ericka, and the maternal grandfather of Dennis. He was also the husband of Martha. "I do not say 'bleh bleh bleh'!." :—Count Dracula's catchphrase. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Adam Sandler (English), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): David Berni (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears, pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is fuschia-purple along with black dress shoes. He also wears a gold ring with a red jewel on his left hand. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Age 541 * Birthday: October 21, 1477 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Dracula is very charismatic and funny to his guests and others around him and although he can be over-controlling of what goes on in the hotel and overprotective of his daughter, Mavis. However, despite his flaws, Dracula still cares deeply about his friends and family and only does what he believes his best for them and it's revealed that he's a talented singer and rapper at the end of the first film. His over-controlling personality makes him an ideal hotel manager. Unlike his conventional portray, he only drinks substituted or synthetic blood since he states modern human blood is too fat for his taste. He is shown to speak in gibberish when encountering any women he finds attractive to him, as shown when he first met Ericka. Relationships Friends/Allies * Frankenstein * Eunice * Wayne * Wanda * Griffin * Murray * Blobby Family * Unnamed great-grandmother * Vlad Dracula (father) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Lydia Dracula (older sister) * Klaus Dracula (nephew) * Gene * Martha (wife; deceased) * Ericka Van Helsing (fiancée/future wife) * Mavis Dracula (daughter) * Dennis (grandson) * Mike Loughran (brother in-law) * Linda Loughran (sister in-law) * Jonathan Loughran (son-in-law) * Troy Loughran (first great-nephew) * Connor Loughran (second great-nephew) * Parker Loughran (third great-nephew) Neutral * Quasimodo Wilson * Esmeralda Rivals Enemies * Bela * Bat Cronies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Count Dracula was born to an unknown mother and his father, Vlad. Vlad was very rough and strict on Dracula when he was growing up. Dracula was a late-fanger growing up, so Vlad used fear and other cruel methods to scare the fangs out of Dracula. Vlad also made Dracula grow up to hate humans. As Dracula grew up and moved away, he slowly stopped contacting and communicating with his father all together. Sometime during the late 19th century, Dracula began to run into the famous monster hunting Van Helsing family and managed to defeat all family members, including Abraham Van Helsing. Abraham attempted to kill Dracula several times, but each of his attempts ended in failure. Dracula eventually grew tired of Abraham, calling him annoying whenever he would run into him. Eventually Abraham left Dracula alone, but still vowed that he would never rest until he had defeated Dracula and every other monster. Dracula eventually forgot about Abraham as the decades went by. Synopsis ''Hotel Transylvania Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Count Dracula ''Hotel Transylvania Wiki * Count Dracula Sony Pictures Animation Wiki Notes & Trivia * Dracula is right-handed. * How Dracula protects Mavis from humans is very similar to how King Triton protects Ariel from The Little Mermaid in that they both forbid contact from humans because their wives were both killed by them (Martha, Queen Athena), but eventually recover when their daughters find a love interest (Mavis to Johnny, Ariel to Prince Eric). * While Drac is already "zinged" with Martha (Mavis's mother and Drac's first and currently only wife) and it's been said that you only zing once in your life -- however, this might not be true, because it's been said that Drac will apparently develop feelings for Ericka Van Helsing in the third film. * As seen over a brief animated short only in the 2015 award show Premios Juventud, aired in the Univisión channel, it was revealed that Dracula's cape has a nickname: Pepita ("nugget"/"pumpkin seed" in Spanish) and might have a will of its own. * Drac is not into females with too many eyes, or too few eyes, or with tentacles. * Contrary to the myths about vampire weaknesses, Dracula is not deathly affected by sunlight or garlic. Rather, he merely has a strong allergic reaction to them as garlic will either swell up his through or produce acid reflux and sun light only exhausts him and causes considerable sunburn. * He uses a Sony smartphone. * He finally says bla bla bla in Hotel Transylvania 3. Category:Characters